


Longest Journey - Epilogue

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-04
Updated: 2001-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The longest journey begins with a single step.  Or nine months, whichever's easiest.





	Longest Journey - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins...

November

"I can't believe we have to go through Maniac Mandy again." Josh   
muttered. Less than a split second later, he felt the distinct   
feeling of a hand coming into contact with the back of his   
head. "Ow!"   
"Do you ever shut up?" Mandy asked.  
"You know, technically, whatever happens tonight, you still are   
out of a job tomorrow." Josh retorted.   
"Not necessarily." Leo replied as he walked into the room with   
Jeri, Sam and Mallory right behind him. "We could always find   
somewhere to put her."  
"Thanks. Not interested." Mandy replied. "I stopped working here   
once and I'm not about to start again."   
"You're working here now." Sam pointed out.   
"Only because you losers needed me." Mandy replied sweetly.  
"Shut up." Josh growled. "I'm just gonna say that I was against   
your working here from the very beginning."  
"Yeah, the very beginning." Sam added.   
"Shut up." Josh and Mandy said simultaneously.   
"Are they arguing again?" KD's voice exclaimed as she moved into   
the room. Everyone in the room grinned and moved to join in the   
regular practice of cooing over Ian and Isaac. The two seven-month-  
old boys were in a twin set stroller that was being pushed by the   
father.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked with a grin.  
"Well, when you put it like that-" KD said playfully.  
"No, no, I mean it's great. It's just a surprise." He replied.   
"We'd never miss the party." She assured him before looking at   
Josh who had Ian in his arms. Toby had Isaac against his chest and   
was trying to smile as CJ cooed over the little guy who was laughing   
gleefully.   
"Which one is this one?" Josh asked.   
"Ian." KD and Toby said at the same time.   
"How do you guys know this?" Sam asked.   
"Parents know these things, Sam." Mallory answered as she tickled   
Ian gently. He giggled and grabbed at her fingers.   
"Hey!" Jed Bartlet exclaimed as he walked into the room. "I spy   
newborns." He said with a grin as he took Ian from Josh's arms. Ian   
giggled again and grabbed the Presidential nose. "Ooh, what have you   
got here?" Jed cooed, his voice sounding much more nasal than before.   
"Oh, babies!" Donna cooed as she walked into the room with Danny,   
Charlie, Zoey and Abbey. Mrs. Landingham was also not far behind with   
Margaret, Bonnie, Carol, Ginger, David and Cathy tagging along.  
"The gang's all here." KD declared.   
"Oy. Here's the baby talk again." Josh half-whined.   
"Jed, are you fawning over the boys again?" Abbey asked as she   
slipped her arms around her husband's waist. "God, such beautiful   
children. Just like their parents." She added, glancing at KD who had   
taken up position in her husband's free arm. Isaac, the more quiet of   
the two, just smiled and rested his head against his father's   
shoulder. It was nearly six o'clock, after all, and he'd had a long   
day.   
"Gaga." Ian declared. Jed grinned like an idiot and nodded.   
"Definitely a clever one we have here." He said. Abbey rolled her   
eyes and smiled.   
"Always a father." She whispered in his ear.  
"Always trying." He replied in a playful whisper. Abbey swatted   
his shoulder and then looked into the child's eyes.  
"Absolutely gorgeous, you two."  
"Just like their mother." Toby whispered before kissing KD's   
forehead.  
"Just like their father." KD replied as she smiled. Leo looked   
around the room. Even Mandy seemed captivated by the babies. It was   
wonderful how the miracle of new life could wash all one's worries   
and troubles away. He felt his wife's arms slip around his neck and   
he smiled.   
"Hey you." Jeri whispered as she looked at the same thing he was   
gazing at. He turned and held her in his arms.   
"Hi, beautiful." He whispered as he turned so that they could   
both look out on the crowd around them.   
"Thank you." She said softly before kissing his neck.  
"For what?" He asked, slightly surprised.  
"For this." She said. "For helping me find such a wonderful group   
of people to interact with. For giving me a world that I can wake up   
to each day and smile about it. For being such a wonderful man and   
making me the luckiest woman on Earth. All of that and more." She   
whispered. He smiled and kissed her gently.   
"In that case, thank you for teaching me how to fall in love   
again." He whispered back. "You know you make my life complete,   
Jeri." He added. She smiled and rested her head in his neck as they   
gazed back out at their friends and family members.   
The President and the First lady were still fawning over Ian, the   
former making baby faces and cooing while the latter just laughed and   
tickled the younger of the two children she was dealing with. Toby   
and KD were standing very close to each other, worried looks on their   
faces as they watched their friends handle their precious children.   
David, Ginger, Charlie and Zoey were all sitting on the couch,   
talking about some odd thing. CJ and Danny were talking to Sam and   
Josh about something that looked to be rather trivial while Mallory   
and Donna continued to help the presidential couple fawn over the   
children, Isaac nestled safely in Donna's arms. Mrs. Landingham,   
Margaret, Carol, Bonnie and Cathy were all basically standing around   
and enjoying themselves, talking about any which thing.  
Mandy was glued to the television set.   
"Guys, before they announce the final tally, which they probably   
won't do for a while yet," Jed exclaimed as he watched his wife took   
Ian into her own arms and continued to tickle him gently. "I want to   
make a toast." He added as he clasped his glass. "Toby and Sam didn't   
write it for me either, so I'll have to wing it. You guys, this has   
been the best four years of my life. I honestly believe that no   
matter what happens tonight, we made a difference and a damn good   
one. You people are the finest people I have ever worked with, that I   
ever could hope to work with. You have kept me going through these   
years and I'm proud to have called you my staff. Here's to the   
Bartlet Administration and all its yesterdays." He finished, raising   
his glass above his head.   
"Hear, hear." Came the many replies. There were clinks of glasses   
and the sounds of murmurs as people took small sips of their wine.   
Leo smiled and pulled his wife closer. It was a wonderful evening and   
it looked like it was going to be a long night. He was surrounded by   
family and friends and people that he loved dearly. Regardless of   
what happened at the end of the night; no matter what the headlines   
said tomorrow, they were here together tonight.   
KD and Toby had recollected their children and were resting on   
the couch, talking to Josh, CJ, Danny, Donna and Jed about the   
future. Sam and Mallory were standing in the corner talking softly.   
David and Ginger were dancing to soft music, as were Zoey and   
Charlie. Mrs. Landingham was talking to Abbey about random things   
that they talked about and the rest of the assistants were arguing   
about banana nut muffins. Leo knew that deep down inside, each and   
every one of them was worried about whether or not they would still   
have a job tomorrow. Yet here they were, enjoying each other's   
company as if tomorrow didn't exist. This was all they could do.   
Leo smiled and nodded to himself. He loved them all. He loved   
standing here and watching them. With a raised eyebrow, he turned his   
head towards the other end of the room.   
Mandy was still glued to the television.

THE END... .  
*********************************  
Feedback? Comments? Wonderful things? Disgraceful things? Ideas?   
Suggestions? Feedback feeds my life! Pwease?   
~ D.C.   
Batman


End file.
